Problem: To visit his grandmother, Kevin takes a train 4.81 kilometers and a scooter 3.76 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 25.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ Kevin travels 8.57 kilometers in total.